Snapshots
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: these are short storys mostly about Darien and Serena but about the other characters as well COMPLEATE for now ...unless i get the urge to wright another... hehe thanks to all who read and reviewed
1. 1 Snow angels

This is a collection of short stories read and review to let me know if I should continue this or scrap it don't hate me I haven't written shorts like this before. Ok ta luvies 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

#1 Snow angels 

**283 words**

I sat in the arcade drinking my cup of hot black coffee and stared out the window, and watched an angel dance alone in the snow. I let out a sigh as I watched her thin frame swing to a song only she could hear.

"Some thing got your attention Darien?" asked a female voice. I turned as saw Mina. I could feel my cheeks grow warm.

"See you round Darien" said Mina as she walked out the doors and joined the angel. I left some money on the counter and walked out. Wrapping my scarf tight around my neck, and made my way towards the park. Looking around to make sure no one was around I threw my self back into a big pile of snow and moved my arms and legs in the snow, my thoughts on the dancing angel. When suddenly someone plopped down next to me, and started to wave their arms and legs.

"I didn't know you were into snow angels Darien," said a voice. I looked up and saw it was the angel.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Serena," I said as I stood up and held out my hand. As Serena took it I pulled her up and held her to me we stood like that for a few minutes looking at our angels that were holding hands. Just like we were until a beeping sound broke the moment

"Oh sorry Darien I have to go see ya" said Serena as she ran away.

"Bye Meatball Head" I yelled as I walked back to my apartment, today was a day I would never forget. All thanks to a pair of snow angels.


	2. 2 Ninety Four

**Oooooo two in one day lucky you read and review. Ta honeys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**#2 Ninety four **

**369 Words**

"You don't understand" Serena pouted 

"Understand WHAT" yelled Raye "Why wont you go into the arcade"

"Because I don't FEEL like being teased today Raye, and that jerk is in there" Serena said. Raye let out a sigh

"He's not that bad and don't you have something to show him today Rena?" asked Raye. Serena's eye's got their old sparkle back

"Hey yeah come on Raye lets GO" yelled Serena as she grabbed Raye's hand and started to run to the arcade her school bag hitting her side.

As they got to the arcade Serena faltered in her stride there Raye took over and push the doors open.

"Hey Andrew a coke please I'll be over at the Sailor V game ok" said Raye. Andrew nodded and Raye ran over to the game. Serena let out a sigh and made her way over to the counter and sat next to Darien.

"One triple hot fudge Sunday Andy"

"No worries Serena" said Andrew as he made his way over to Raye with her drink. Darien's arm accidentally bumped into Serena's hand.

"Hey watch it JERK," yelled Serena

"Well hello to you to Meatball head fail and tests to day?" smirked Darien.

"Cancel my order Andy I'm leaving" said Serena as she pulled something out of her bag. And slammed it onto the counter in front of Darien "and here you go JERK" before she stomped out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Darien carefully looked at the paper in front and turned it over as Andrew walked up.

"What did she leave?" asked Andrew

"I dunno," said Darien Andrew shook his head and was about to serve some other customers when he heard a choking noise behind him. He quickly turned and looked, he saw Darien choking on his coffee.

"What's wrong man?" Andrew asked concerned as he started hitting Darien's back

"L-l-l-l-look" Darien managed to cough out in between choking as he pointed to the piece of paper in front of him. Andrew grabbed the paper and couldn't believe what he saw there on a Maths test under neath Serena's name in red was a big, bold 94. Andrew promptly fainted the tests floated innocently to the ground.


	3. 3 Day Planner

**3 chappies I'm on a roll today enjoy. Don't know how I feel about all the short stories so PLEASE read and review ta honeys **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon**

**#3 Day planner**

**261 Words **

As Lita walked the streets her foot bumped into something looking down she saw a pink leather book.

'Hmmmm wounder what this is?' she though as she opened it to the first page there in big pink letters was

Serena's day planner DO NOT TOUCH 

'Hmmmm Serena's day planner wounder what in it' Lita though as she looked around no one was in sight. So she carefully opened it inside there was the usual things

5th April: -buy grandma a 75th present

-Meet girls at 1pm

-6pm go running

-7pm training

"Boring" said Lita and flicked a few more pages when something caught her eye and made her gasp

19th April: -meet girls 10am

-Lunch at La Vida with cousins Greg and Maddie

-2pm go shopping with Andrew for Rita's birthday

-4pm join dance class

-4:15pm get into Darien's dance group

-5pm fake injury

-5:15pm wait till end of dance class and beg Darien to give me a ride home

-5:20pm stare at Darien

-5:25pm flirt with Darien

Then in big bold letters Lita saw

-Some day get the nerve to kiss Darien.

Lita smiled and then pulled out a smaller black leather book with Darien's day planner embossed on it out of her handbag and turned to the 11th of April there in big letter was

-Some day get the nerve to kiss Serena.

Lita let out a laugh and walked to the arcade and thought

'Wait till the girls see this' and she started to formulate ways to get Serena and Darien together. This was going to be fun.


	4. 4 Wrong Turn

Here's number 4 read and review thanks to everyone who reviewed you rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

**#4 Wrong Turn**

**156 words**

As Serena walked down the street she took in all the scents around her. She had her allowance in her pocket and it was burning a hole there. As she wondered from shop to shop, she saw a 50 off all swimwear

"Oooo I need a new bikini" Serena said out loud. She browsed for a few minutes when she came across the perfect hot pink bikini. She quickly ran to the change room and 5 minutes she came out and checked how she looked in the 4 mirrors

'Not bad' she thought. The door of the store opened, Serena just looked back into the mirror when she heard

"M-m-m-meatball Head"

"OH no not you" she moaned and turned around. Standing there was Darien Shields.

"What are you doing in a girls swimwear store pervert!"

"Sorry…wrong turn" said Darien as he quickly exited the store and he whispered a little prayer

"Thank god for wrong turns"


	5. 5 Fortune Teller

Number 5 read and review PLEASE 

**Love y'all**

**#5 Fortune Teller**

**words**

It was late and Serena had her radio on when she heard something that made he turn it up

Madam Rosie fortune teller extraordinaire. Call 0442 7351 7640 and find out what the future has in store for YOU!

Serena grabbed the pink phone next to her bed and dialled the number from the radio

"Hello child do you vish to hear your future?" asked Madam Rosie

"Oh yes please"

"Vat is your name child"

"Serena"

"Pretty name, you are a pretty girl no?"

"Um I guess"

"NO…no guessing YES or NO"

"Ummm yes"

"Good now see a handsome man in your future"

"Oh really this is soooo cool what else"

"You 'ave a close group of friends no?

"Yes I do"

"Zey vill help you get together vith zis man, do NOT reject zeir help"

"Ok what else"

"Look out for a fall good bye now"

"Wait" yelled Serena but it was to late Madame Rosie hung up

'That was strange' though Serena as she lay back in bed and thought about what the fortune teller told her

ACROSS TOWN

"That was great Raye," yelled Mina

"I vas de perfact one for dis job no" said Raye in Madam Rosie's voice

"How did you no Serena would call and not some one else?" asked Amy

"Ah I taped like 10 hours of radio time and recorded my little message on it and got Luna to put it in her tape player she's taking it off before Serena wakes up, and she's a sucker for fortune tellers"

"Now to get Darien and Serena together," said Lita

"I agree I think Darien should talk to Madam Rosie what about you" said Mina

"Yeah" said Raye

DARIENS APPARTMENT

Ring Ring 

"H-h-hello"

"Is dis Darien Shields?"

"Speaking"

"Hello dis is Madam Rosie I am 'ere to tell you vat de future holds"


	6. 6 Charmed

Number 6 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#6 Charmed**

**353 words**

One day when the girls were sitting in they're usual booth enjoying a drink. Mina's eye caught the silver charm bracelet on Serena's wrist

"You have such a beautiful charm bracelet Serena," sighed Mina

"Thanks they all tell a story you know," said Serena

"Really can you tell us?" asked Lita

"Yeah well this bunny was given to me by my parents on my 13th birthday along with the bracelet itself. This star was from Sammy for my 13th birthday. I bought the crescent moon the day after I turned into Sailor Moon. The book was from Amy a few days after we became friends and she turned into Sailor Mercury" Serena paused and smiled at Amy

"I remember giving you that"

"The burning match is from Raye after we became friends. The lightning bolt is from Lita after we became friends and the love heart is from Mina the day after we became friends." Said Serena tears in her eyes.

"Wow you remember all of them," asked Mina

"Of course as if I could ever forget"

"What about the others?" asked Raye

"Um well… the mask is from tuxedo mask," said Serena blushing

"HE GAVE YOU A CHARM" yelled Mina

"Yeah"

"What about the ice cream Sunday?" asked Lita

"Oh that was from Andrew" smiled Serena

"Well what about the coffee cup?" asked Amy

"Oh well I bought that one"

"What is if for?" asked Raye

"Um to remind me of a certain some one" blushed Serena

"Who?" inquired Mina

"Darien" whispered Serena

"You like him don't you" said Raye softly looking at Serena

"Yeah but he will never like me" sighed Serena as she finished her drink.

ACROSS THE ARCADE AT THE COUNTER

Darien held a small box in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Andrew.

"Nothing" said Darien as he put it into his pocket

"Ok man" said Andrew as he walked away. Darien pulled the box from his pocket and opened it nestled inside the box was a tiny silver dove

'One day Serena I will give it to you. Because you brought hope back to my life' Darien thought.


	7. 7 Chocolate Coated Bunny

Number 7 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#7 Chocolate Coated Bunny**

**371 words**

"Oh my god I cant believe that we are going on a tour of the chocolate factory," squealed Serena

"Lower the decibels Meatball Head," said Raye

"Come on Raye lighten up," laughed Mina looking at Serena bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Such child like innocence" sighed Amy

"That's why her parents call **still **call her bunny" laughed Raye

"How did we let her talk us into this tour" laughed Lita. Raye shrugged her shoulders and smiled as they walked towards the chocolate factory. As they got to the gates they saw 3 familiar people all ready in line.

"Bunny!" said a taunting voice

Serena let out a groan

"Kill me now"

"Oh my gosh hi Darien, Andrew and Lizzie how are you" said Mina running up to the three.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amy

"Oh drew was bringing Lizzie here and asked me to tag along. I can't believe you get called bunny Serena," said Darien

"Drop it Dare, yeah my little sisters been bugging me to bring her here for ages so I closed the arcade for today fancy meeting you all here" Andrew smiled

"Well keep Meatball Head away from the chocolate" laughed Darien

"Jerk" said Serena as she walk up to the tour group. The rest of the gang followed

"Come on join us guys," said Raye to Darien, Andrew and Lizzie. As the tour guide led the group through the chocolate factory some how Serena and Darien ended up next to each other as they pasted through the big vats of melted chocolate. Serena leaned over the rails to get a good smell of the heated chocolate

"Watch out Meatball Head" said Darien as Serena leaned far over the rail. Startled by the noise Serena turned to fast and fell over the walkway.

"Oh god guys Serena fell in the chocolate" yelled Darien the whole tour group turned and ran to the side of the walkway and looked at Serena in the chocolate vat. Darien started to laugh as the chocolate factory staff got Serena out.

"What's funny Darien?" asked Mina

"It's a chocolate covered bunny," he laughed as he pointed to Serena who was coated head to toe in melted chocolate.


	8. 8 Pole Dancing

Number 8 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#8 Pole Dancing **

**203 words**

As Darien sat in the booth behind the girls he pulled out his advanced Neuro surgery book as flicked to chapter 4 and started to read. He was completely absorbed when he heard something that made his ears prick up

"POLE DANCING!" yelled Lita

"Shhhh keep your voice down" shushed Serena "yes pole dancing" Darien chocked on his coffee at the very thought of Serena wrapped around a pole.

"Its perfect" said Serena

"I dunno Rena," said Raye

"Don't be chicken girls" laughed Serena.

"Oh ok let's go then" sighed Mina

"Yay LETS GO!" yelled Serena as she grabbed Amy's hand. Darien started to choke again; Andrew came over from the counter and hit Darien on the back and asked

"Man you ok?"

"Serena and girls…pole dancing" Darien gasped out

"What?"

"The girls are going to pole dance," said Darien. Andrew looked at him and burst out laughing

"What Drew this is serious their 16 year old girls" spluttered Darien

"D-d-d-Dare they are g-g-g-getting lessons for their friend Trista for her 18th birthday" laughed Andrew

"What!" exclaimed Darien

"That's what you get for eavesdropping Darien," laughed Andrew as he walked away. Darien buried his head in his book a grin on his face.


	9. 9 Tattoo's and Leather Jackets

Number 9 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#9 Tattoo's and Leather Jackets **

**320 words**

As the arcade doors opened Andrew let out a low whistle. Every male head turned and stared at 5 leather-clad women walked through. They were wearing exactly the same clothes tight hipster leather pants, a crop top in different colours, a leather jacket and black knee high shoes.

Amy had an aqua blue crop top with a turquoise pendent and earrings. Lita had a forest green crop top with a jade pendent and rose stud earrings. Mina had a orange crop top and amber pendent with amber teardrop earrings. Raye had a ruby red crop top with a ruby pendent and earrings. And lastly came Serena with a pink crop top and silver crescent moon pendent and star earrings.

"Hey Andy um 5 milkshakes to go please" said Serena batting her eyelashes

"Sure wow Serena you guys look great don't they Darien," said Andrew trying to find something to say.

"S-s-s-s-sure" stuttered Darien looking at the vision Serena had become how commanding she looked.

"Thanks look at these" said Serena turning around and lifted the back of her jacket to revel a Ying and Yang symbol with flames around it on her lower back. The other girls lifted their jackets to showing of their own tattoos.

"You got tattoos" said Andrew with surprise

"Yeah they look wicked ay" smiled Serena Andrew placed the milkshake in front of Serena each girl grabbed one

"Bye Andy" said Mina

"Bye girls" said a stunned Andrew as the girls walked away Serena turned around winked at Darien who was opening and closing his mouth no sound coming out.

Once the girls were out on the street and walked away from the arcade the burst out laughing as Serena wiped tears away from her eyes she said

"The look on Darien's and Andrew's faces were so worth the $20 costume rental fee and the $10 dollars for the temporary tattoo best 30 bucks I ever spent"

"Agreed" said the girls together.


	10. 10 Handcuffs

Number 10 how do you like them so far be honest, read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#10 Handcuffs **

**197 words**

"I really think this is a bad idea Mina," exclaimed Amy looking at the brown paper bag Mina held in her hands

"Nah it's going to be great lighten up!" laughed Mina "OK operation love chain is go"

"Next time don't let Mina pick the operation name" whispered Raye to Lita who whispered

"Agreed"

"Come ooooooooooon you guys" whinged Mina as she ran ahead into the arcade. Sitting at the counter was Darien with his coffee and next to him was Serena texting someone on her mobile. The girls hang back near the door ready to bolt while Mina crept up on the two and put her hand into the bag and pulled out a pair of fluffy leopard print handcuffs.

Mina quietly sneaked up in-between Serena and Darien and carefully clicked one end of the handcuff onto Serena's wrist and before Serena could say any thing Mina clicked the other end onto Darien's wrist.

"What the hell Mina" said Serena holding up her wrist

"Nothing see you two round bye," said Mina skipping away

"The key Mina" said Darien

"What key?" asked Mina innocently as she skipped out of the arcade the girls followed close behind.


	11. 11 Tanning Booth

Number 11 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#11 Tanning Booth**

**294 words**

Serena pushed open the doors to _KISS ME TANNED_, tanning salon and walked up to the front desk

"Hi my name's Serena and I'm here about the job position," said Serena

"OK I'm Tanya well you're the only applicant that's not a sleazy old timer looking to perv on women," said Tanya "What do you know about tanning salons?"

"Oh not too much but I'm a quick learner," said Serena earnestly. Tanya looked her up and down

"Wellllllllll ok we'll give you a test run, now here at _KISS ME TANNED_ we only let the clients have half hour sessions" said Tanya

"OK I think I can handle that, will I be setting the timer?" Serena asked

"Yes you will but I'll show that later," said Tanya a loud beeping sound stopped her mid sentence Tanya led Serena over to a long tanning booth "now this customer has just finished. All you have to do is press the release handle here"

"What if they need it to stop before?" asked Serena

"Oh they have a lever in there as well but we have this so they can't stay in any longer" explained Tanya

"OK"

"Now why don't you open the tanning booth Serena just press the lever, and lift it up" explained Tanya. Serena put her hand on the leaver and lifted the lid up.

"Excuse me your time is….. AHAHAHA" Serena burst out laughing

"Serena that's no way to treat a customer" said Tanya angrily

"Tanya this is my worst enemy AHAHA and he's… he's tanning him self. This is rich… oh wait till I tell everyone" laughed Serena looking at a VERY red faced Darien dressed only in little Speedo's and looking very tanned even though it was the middle of winter.


	12. 12 Bump In The Night

Number 12 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#12 Bump In The Night**

**293 words**

"Oooooooooooooooo I **hate** this ride" wailed Serena as the girls pulled her over to the ghost train

"Come on Serena it's the fair we have to go on the ghost train it's a tradition" sighed Raye

"OK but I don't wanna go you remember that!" said Serena as she reluctantly handed over her money for a ticket. As they got onto the train the girls paired off and Serena was left by herself, so she took the seat behind Mina and Amy. A few seconds later someone sat next to her, she looked over and saw it was Darien and screamed

"Aaaahhhhhh I didn't think the ride had started yet!"

"Haha hilarious Meatball Head, I'm here with Andrew and Lizzie they took the cart behind us, this was the only seat available" said Darien with sarcasm

"What ever jerk!" muttered Serena. The ride started to move and go through the doors. Within seconds the whole train was in the darkness, Serena let out a whimper. Then lights started to flash reviling ghouls and monsters Serena let out a scream up ahead more screams could be heard. Suddenly a guy in a hocky mask jumped out of nowhere onto Serena and Darien's cart and started to yell in Serena's face. Serena started to tremble and tears were in her eyes.

Darien looked over and saw the masked guy was harassing Serena immediately he jumped up as best as he could considering the ride was still moving and grabbed the guy

"Leave her alone!" he hissed as he held the guy by his shirt collar and threw him off of their cart. As he sat down he put an arm around Serena and said

"Don't you just hate things that go bump in the night!"


	13. 13 Photographs

Number 13 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#13 Photographs**

**343 words**

As Andrew finished stacking the books on the counter Serena walked in followed by Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye.

"Hey Drew what's with the books?" asked Lita

"Some photographer made a book with a bunch of black and white photos she took here and all over town, though it would be good publicity seeing as it has the arcade in it" said Andrew with a smile

"Cool can I look PLEASE!" asked Serena

"Sure" said Andrew as he handed a copy to Serena. As she looked at the cover the name caught her eye

_**Hidden Love!**_

"Looks good," she said as she took her usual seat at the counter and opened the book. She started to choke there was a black and white photo of her and Darien fighting.

'What!' she thought as she turned the page and there was another photo of her and Darien this time she was putting a milkshake onto his head. Next to that was one of her storming away as Darien brooded over he's coffee cup. Serena opened to a random page there was another photo of her and Darien it must have been taken after she crashed into him because she was on the ground, Darien was holding out a hand to help her up.

Next to that was one of them in the park Darien was leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face, he appeared to be yelling some thing at her. She was storming away.

"We were being STALKED," yelled Serena

"What are you talking about Serena?" asked Andrew

"This photographer was following me and the jerk all over town and this book is about us," said Serena "I gotta go bye guys" as she left the arcade when she opened the door the wind blew the pages on the open book to the last page. Andrew looked at it and in the photo Serena and Darien were stealing glance at each other, which went un-noticed to everyone except for a citron blond guy with access to a camera called Andrew.


	14. 14 Bad Breath

Number 14 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#14 Bad Breath **

**91 words**

As Amy walked down the busy street her nose was buried in a book, how she didn't hit any one was a miracle. As she turned the corner she heard a loud and familiar voice yell

"That was like kissing a rotten fish!" from behind a meter high hedge. Startled and slightly intrigued Amy looked over the hedge and there was Luna and Artemis. Artemis's usually white fur had an unnatural pink tinge to it as he looked at Luna. Amy stifled a giggle as he muttered

"Its just bad breath,"


	15. 15 Passed Out Payback

Number 15 read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#15 Passed Out Payback**

**326 words**

As Andrew woke up, he looked around his apartment there was alcohol cans and bottles littered all around. Andrew let out a groan as he could feel his monster hangover surface; he slowly climbed down from a hammock that some one had put up the night before. As Andrew stumbled around his apartment stepping on empty cans and bottles he couldn't remember passing out.

As he got into his bathroom he didn't turn the light on as he knew it would hurt his eyes. Andrew grabbed a bottle aspirin and grabbed 3 pills and swallowed them dry. As he took his clothes off he turned the shower on. Even the sound of the water hitting the tiles made his head throb. Andrew let out a groan as he hoped into the shower. As he let the water wash over him, he groped around until found his shampoo, as he squirted some shampoo into his hand and put it onto his head.

Panic ripped through Andrew as he felt skin beneath his hand, skin where his dirty blond hair had once been. Andrew jumped out of the shower and turned the light on after falling over the shower mat. Slowly Andrew looked into the bathroom mirror his face deathly pale. His entire head and eyebrows had been shaved off. Taped to his mirror was a folded picture pulling it off he opened it, it said

Dear Andy 

_Just a little payback for all the nasty tricks you have pull over the last few years food dye in the coffee, the embarrassing fake love letters, poetry ect and especially for last nights public photo display of us, we left you a (hot pink) beanie in your room_

All the best Serena and Darien 

Andrew stumbled back into his living room all over the walls were random images of Serena and Darien in saucy compromising positions. Andrew fell to his knees and held his hairless head in his hands.


	16. 16 Ace of Hearts

Number 16 hey how you guys liking my short stories? Sorry I haven't update in a long time but I've been doing exams and stuff. Read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#16 Ace of Hearts **

**304 words**

"I'm out," said Andrew as he placed his cards face down on the table, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the money on the table then at the rest of the people gathered.

"Me to" sighed Raye

"Same" said Mina and Lita together

"Its scientifically impossible for me to win" said Amy. They all turned to the last to people who were still in the game.

"Your going down Meatball Head" sneered Darien

"Uh uh I'm the poker queen jerk," laughed Serena a triumphant grin on her face. Darien looked Serena in the eye and whispered

"Well then your majesty how about we kick this game up a notch?"

"Yeah ok" said Serena as she looked at her hand; she had the king, queen, jack, 10 and ace of spades only a royal flush could beat her and there was the jerk would be able to beat her.

"OK Meatball Head who ever loses has to…" Darien trailed off

"Kiss the person sitting on their left," said Serena conveniently Andrew was sitting on her left Darien on her right.

"OK Meatball Head your choice, show me what you've got," said Darien. Serena placed her hand down and squealed

"Yay I win ALLLLLLLL this money Sailor V games on me" and started to lean over to kiss Andrew on the cheek when Darien coughed behind her

"Think again Meatball Head" he said as he placed the king, queen, jack and 10 of hearts on the table

"Ha ha you still lose Jerk," said Serena, Darien smiled and leaned over and gave Serena a soft kiss on the lips as he made his way out of the booth he grabbed the money with one hand and with the other he placed his last card on the table, it was the ace of hearts.


	17. 17 Library of Love

Number 17 Read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#17 Library of Love**

**349 words**

As Amy walked through the library she let her thoughts wander away from school and though about him. About his perfect brown hair and deep warm brown eyes Amy let out a sigh as she though about Richard. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Boys weren't in her plan at the moment only school, her friends and who could forget saving the world as Sailor Mercury a member of the Sailor Scouts.

But then again the best-laid plans always change, as her mother would say. Slowly Amy walked down the book filled shelves and came to her usual tables. As she pulled out her books and arranged them in ordered stacks she started to do her homework.

Amy worked solidly for 2 and a bit hours when a shadow blocked her light. Amy turned and found her self-staring into a pair of deep warm brown eyes. Amy tried to say something but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Amy pushed her chair back and started to run away from him. She could hear footsteps close behind her and she speed up not daring to look behind her. Amy turned and ran down a shelf and looked for a way out. To her dismay it was a dead end.

Quiet footsteps could faintly be heard coming up behind her, Amy took a deep breath and turned around and came face to face with Richard. Before she could do any thing Richard had cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her lips as quick as he kissed her he pulled away and slipped something into her hand before he turned and ran away.

Amy looked at what Richard had given her it was a piece of paper. Quickly Amy opened it and as she read it a almost feline smile appeared on her face

_Meet you same time tomorrow!_

Amy turned and looked at what section she was in, and let out a musical laugh some how or another she had ran into the romance section of the library and she couldn't help but think how appropriate it was.


	18. 18 Ice Cream

Number 18 Read and review 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#18 Ice Cream **

**269 words**

As the melting ice cream Sunday was placed in front of Serena her eyes went wide Andrew had outdone himself this time. The ice cream was melting over the sides chocolate sauce coated the ice cream and dribbling along next to it the tiny rivers of ice cream running down the sides.

Whipped cream spiralled into a soft peak on the top. A dusting of chocolate sprinkle coated the top. A bright red cherry sat on the very top. A shining silver spoon handle poked out of the side of the mound of ice cream.

As Serena grabbed the spoon full of ice cream and brought it to her lips a figure sat next to her. Stealing a look next to her Serena saw Darien had sat next to her; her blood began to boil as she thought of all the things he was going to say.

Seeing red Serena unknowingly bent the silver spoon in half,

"Hi Serena," said Darien with a yawn as Andrew brought over his coffee "I'm too tired to fight today," Serena jumped up off the stool and yelled

"I HATE YOU JERK!" her face red, her hands reaching and grabbing the ice cream she cast a mournful look as she raised the ice cream over her head and turned it upside down on Darien's head. With that she stormed out of the arcade. Darien turned to Andrew with ice cream and chocolate running down his face and asked

"What was THAT about?" Andrew shook his head and said

"Women!" as he handed Darien a towel and led him out back to clean up.


	19. 19 Chat Room

Number 19 Read and review. Hey hope you don't get confused by the chat room lingo if you do I am sooooooo sorry but yeah enjoy 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#19 Chat room **

**428 words**

Klutzybabe: Hi room lol only 1 person on… my bad hi Greenman 

_Greenman: Hi Klutzybabe how r u?_

Klutzybabe: Oh gd but I got a test bk 2day :'( 

_Greenman: Cnt ov been that bad… could it?_

_Klutzybabe: U dnt no the half of it I'm dreading telling my folks :s_

_Greenman: They'll kill ya hu?_

_Klutzybabe: U haven't even scratched da surface._

_Greenman: Well I no this girl real cute FYI who couldn't pass a test if her life depended on it :-) _

_Klutzybabe: Really sounds like me hehe you sound like you have a crush on her! _

_Greenman: Yeah I do how did ya guess?_

Klutzybabe: Lol coz I have da biggest crush on this guy real cute n gets gr8 grades. He's a college guy black hair and mussels to die 4 but he's always paying me out so I get really mad him hehe.

Greenman:I no wat u mean. He probly teases you coz he's suffering frm 'Little boy syndrome' u no pick on the girl you like. That's wat I'm like with dis gurl. Cant help my self. Its her hair that started it n now I cnt stop stop she's cute when she's mad

Klutzybabe: I wish but he really h8s me :'( it hurts.

Greenman: Give him time he'll stop in time trust me I no I'm a guy

Klutzybabe: but he's nt like other guys he's special…

Greenman: Follow your heart klutzybabe that's all I cn say.

Klutzybabe: Well I say da same to u, stop pickin on ur gurl go out n win her heart u neva no maybe she likes u 2!

**Apronboy **has entered the room

Klutzybabe: Hi Andrew

Greenman: Hi Andrew

Apronboy: Hi Serena, hi Darien

Klutzybabe: Darien!

Greenman: Serena!

Klutzybabe: I H8 u jerk goodbye

Greenman: Yeah well same back u!

Apronboy: U 2 still manage to find each other and fight in cyber space… god help mi. im out

**Apronboy** has left the chat room

Klutzybabe: So jerk who was they girl you were talking bout?

Greenman: Tell me who the guy was…

Klutzybabe: Uh I have 2 go smell u l8r

Greenman: shouldn't b 2 hard seeing as its u

Klutzybabe: JERK!

Greenman: DITZ!

**Klutzybabe **has left the chat room

**Greenman **has left the chat room

As Serena sat in front of her computer screen she wondered if maybe **SHE** was the girl he said he had a crush on.

IN DARIENS APPARTMENT

As Darien sat in front of his computer he wondered if maybe **HE** was the guy Serena liked.


	20. 20 Fireflies

Number 20 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#20 Fireflies **

**201 words**

As I walked quietly away from the costume party Andrew was holding in the arcade I pulled my tuxedo mask cape tighter around me having an alter ego was handy at times, I had the best of both worlds as Darien and as Tuxedo Mask. As I made my way to the park with the full moon as my guide I let my mind wander. As I reached the park I breathed in the sweet fragrant perfume of the roses, my feet made no sound on the gravel path as I walked.

I heard soft singing coming from the rose garden. I quickened my pace and made my way over towards the singing keeping hidden in the shadows. In the centre of the rose garden stood the singer… Serena dressed as a fairy. As she sang she danced in graceful movements.

Around her flew tiny balls of light, Fireflies moving to her song. Some rested on her hair others on her wings and dress, making her look even more magical I healed my breath as I watched her dancing with the fireflies, and I knew I would give anything to be one of those fireflies right now and join the dance.


	21. 21 A Whole New World

Number 21 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#21 A Whole New World**

**218 words**

As Serena stood on the balcony surrounded by her friends and Darien. She felt Darien's arms wrap around her waist feeling the slight unnoticeable bump that was starting to form. Their family was starting, as we looked out from the balcony at the view, the sun glinting off of the crystal palace.

_The years of pain, sweat and toil seemed to fade away, as the fruits of their labour were laid out in front of them. The world was fresh, new and full of hope and life. _

"_Finally" Serena whispered, "We have peace!"_

Serena woke up with a gasp and looked up at the alarm the glowing red letters said 4:38 am. As she looked around at her friends who were laying in sleeping bags around her and smiled as they stirred.

"W-what's going on Serena," groaned Mina 4 pairs of tired, questioning eyes looked at her

"Sorry, I had a dream" Serena said a sheepish grin on her face.

"Musta been some dream" mumbled Lita starting to fall back asleep

"Yeah it was" said Serena softly as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. The girls did the same

"One day we'll live in peace" whispered Serena to the girls "it'll be a whole new world!" before she fell into a light sleep with a soft smile on her serene face.


	22. 22 Contents Of A Handbag

Number 22 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#22 Contents Of A Handbag**

**247 words**

As Darien walked into the arcade all the stools were full, giving Andrew a nod he made his way over to an empty booth. Throwing his weight down on the warm red vinyl seat. A waitress brought over his usual. Wrapping his hands around the coffee mug. Letting out a sigh a flash of pink caught his eye.

Looking at the other side of the booth Darien saw a medium sized pink handbag. Reaching over he grabbed the bag, resting his fingers on the clasp his conscience kicked in for a moment. He pushed that aside as he opened the bag. Grabbing each item out he laid them out onto the table he found.

_1 pink lip-gloss_

_Exactly $4.85 in loose change_

_1 pearl earring_

_1 compact mirror _

_1 mobile _

_4 receipts _

_1 pen_

_1 stick bubble gum_

_1 pizza coupon _

_1 pink and white wallet_

When Darien pulled the wallet out he opened it. The fist thing he saw was a photo of Serena and the girls smiling next to it was a photo of her family and Andrew at a picnic. A torn edge peaked out behind the photos carefully he pulled at the torn edge out came a torn photo. Darien let out a lot whistle it was a photo of him. Quickly he put the photo back where he found it and put everything back in the purse.

It amazed him at what to can find out from the contents of a handbag.


	23. 23 Thorn

Number 23 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#23 Thorn**

**431 words**

As Darien worked methodically, hunched over the roses. Carefully cutting the dead rose's he hummed a little tune. Oblivious to the world around him, when a pink Frisbee flew over the hedge and hit him in the back of the head. Unknowingly Darien tightened his grip around the rose he was about to cut off and let out a gasp as a thorn pierced deep in his palm.

Quickly pulling away he stared at the blood already formed around the entry point running down his palm. Carefully he tried to get it out hissing with each painful try hearing footsteps running up the path no doubt to fetch the Frisbee Darien hissed

"There" as he pointed to the Frisbee

"Hello Jerk" said a voice behind him. Darien turned and saw it was Serena.

"What's wrong with your hand?" asked Serena

"What do you mean?" asked Darien

"Well your holding it like a wounded puppy so what did you do?"

"I just got a thorn in my palm, that's all!" muttered Darien

"Oh let me look,"

"Why your not going ANYWHERE near my hand," Serena walked over to Darien and sat in front of him

"Show me!" she said holding out her hand. Darien opened his hand and Serena took it carefully and examined it

"OK" Serena softly "It's not in to deep but it might hurt"

"OK" said Darien, Serena softly squeezed the entry point of the thorn Darien let out a hiss

"This is like that story the lion and the thorn," said Serena

"The what?" asked Darien

"You know a lion catches a mouse and the mouse said if the lion let it go one day it could help him. The lion laughed and said it was to small to help but lets him go. A few days later the lion gets a thorn in his paw and a little mouse gets it out for him." Serena smiled and said "there" as she held up the thorn pulling a bandaid out of her pocket she covered the wound.

"All better"

"Thanks Serena" said Darien

"No worries well I have to go bye" said Serena grabbing the Frisbee and made her way towards the path

"Wait," said Darien Serena turned "Take this" Darien walked over to a red rose bush and picked a perfect rose. Carefully cutting it he stripped off all the thorns and held it out to her. Serena took it shyly.

"Maybe sometime this big lion can do the little mouse a favour hu?" asked Darien

"The little mouse would like that" said Serena with a smile.


	24. 24 A Sign

Number 24 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#24 A Sign**

**347 words**

As Darien walked down the crowed street he saw a familiar pair of blond pigtails flying in the opposite direction. A faint smile appeared on his lips

"God give me a sign if I should ask Serena out!" he muttered before shoving his hands deep in his pockets. A sudden loud horn made him look up and he saw a Nike truck with its slogan _JUST DO IT _in huge letters on the side.

"Any time God" sighed Darien as he turned into a store a sudden explosion of cologne hit him looking up there was a new brand its name was printed on a large board taking up half a wall _DARE. _Sighing Darien walked out and suddenly a microphone was shoved in his face looking up he saw a TV camera and a young guy holding the microphone

"Hey I'm frank from the _Follow Your Heart_ romance reality TV show if you get this question right you win a all expenses paid romantic dinner for two at the Hilton"

"Ok" said Darien

"Name the Greek goddess of Love," said Frank

"Easy Aphrodite" said Darien

"Correct here's your prize enjoy," said Frank as he smiled at the camera and walked away. Darien slipped the envelope into his pocked and turned towards the Arcade

"I guess your all out of signs today eh God," said Darien as he walked into the arcade as he opened the door he could hear soft sobbing. Walking to the counter he looked around for the source of the sound his eyes went wide when he saw the noise was coming from Serena.

"Yo Drew whats wrong with Meatball Head?"

"Some guy was giving her a hard time today… poor thing she needs cheering up bad"

"Yeah give me Meatball Heads favourite desert a triple fudge Sunday" a few moments later Andrew gave Darien the ice cream

"What are you gonna do Dare?" asked Andrew

"I'm following the sign" laughed Darien as he walked over to Serena with a melting ice cream in hand and a shoulder for her to cry on.


	25. 25 A Mothers Love

Number 25 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#25 A Mother's Love**

**190 words**

"But mum-m-m-m-m WHY can't I go out???" whined Serena

"Two reasons dear one I don't want you going out to some night club, your only 16 and two I want to get SOME sleep tonight," sighed Ilene

"You never let me have any fun," pouted Serena "Its not like they serve alcohol it's a 16 to 19 club"

"Serena drop it…"

"No…." Ilene cut Serena off

"I don't want any thing to happen to you… don't you read the paper? Young girls drinks are spiked EVERYDAY. I could never forgive myself if any thing happened to you"

"Mum you never listen to me, I am NOT stupid god, you don't trust me all my friends are aloud to go I'll be the only one not going and you DON'T CARE" yelled Serena she could feel tears pricking her eyes. She quickly turned away Ilene's soft hand gently grabbed her daughters chin and turned Serena's head towards her. Serena let out a little gasp when she saw tears rolling freely down her mothers face.

"Don't you EVER doubt a mother's love Serena" whispered Ilene as she pulled Serena into a hug.


	26. 26 A Sister's Revenge

Number 26 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#26 A Sister's Revenge**

**113 words**

"Little Spore… read MY diary and think he can get away with it. Play my Sailor V game and beat my score then delete my game. And had the nerve to eat the last pancake" ranted Serena as she paced her room "Sammy is going DOWN MWAHAHAHA" said Serena with a evil laugh

Tip toeing over to Sammy's room with 4 large garbage bags, Serena opened the door and made sure the coast was clear before she went in. A hour later Serena emerged from Sammy's room with a large smile on her face she hoped her brother liked his new room personally decorated in the latest fashion… pink poof and Hello Kitty


	27. 27 A Father's Secret

Number 27 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#27 A Father's Secret**

**280 words**

As Ken sat in his chair flicking through channels a live broadcast on the 6 o'clock news caught his eye. The Sailor Scouts were battling ANOTHER monster. Ken's eyes frantically searched the TV screen, his heart tightened in his chest. When a sudden flash of blond appeared on the screen Ken relaxed slightly, Sailor Moon had arrived and was ready to fight. After her speech she started to use attacks against the monster, using all her strength to protect her friends and to protect the town.

A noble thing to do, a sudden scream made his heart stop a cloud of dust blocked out all sight of the monster and Sailor Moon after what felt like a life time the smoke cleared there stood the monster and Sailor Moon was no where in sight. Ken's breath caught in his chest had the monster got her?

A slight movement caught his eye and there was Tuxedo Mask shielding Sailor Moon from the monster. Ken felt a rush of gratefulness to Tuxedo Mask, eyes glued to the TV screen Ken watched Sailor Moon charged with encouragement from Tuxedo Mask fight the monster and destroy it. The live feed ended and the news reporter continued with the highlights.

Ken sat back in his chair with a big smile on his face, it had taken his a while to work it out but when he did it all fitted. Finding out his daughter Serena was Sailor Moon was the proudest and scariest moment in his life. He couldn't say anything about it to any one not even his wife it was a secret he would take to the grave… it was a father's secret.


	28. 28 A Brother's Shame

Number 28 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#28 A Brother's Shame**

**233 words**

As Serena walked into her house she heard the tinkling laughter if her mother, following the sound she walked into the lounge room. Sitting on the overstuffed couch was Sammy and his girlfriend Becky. Sitting between them was Serena's mother with a photo album open on her lap.

"Oh and this was taken at Sammy's second birthday" said Ilene pointing at a photo. Serena got a grin on her face as she walked over to the couch and grabbed a small blue leather bound album

"Oh Becky have you seen this album?" Serena asked sweetly

"No"

"Oh well scoot over mum" laughed Serena as she sat down next to Becky. Opening the album Serena flicked to a random page

"This is Sammy potty training, and this is Sammy as the prince in Cinderella for his schools play. This is Sammy crying when we put him on Santa's lap… he was 6. Oh this is cute the day Sammy got his training wheels off he was… how old WAS he mum" asked Serena

"Oh he was 9 and a half dear," said Ilene

"Oh yeah, this is a cute one it was taken at my monthly tea party. Sammy came dressed up in mums clothes, make-up, shoes and accessories all his own idea and asked to be called Mrs Pennyroyal. Soooo cute" sighed Serena looking over at Sammy who was bright red with shame.


	29. 29 The Honesty Of A Stranger

Number 29 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#29 The Honesty Of A Stranger**

**301 words**

As Serena ran off with tears running down her face off Darien slumped down on a bench and thought about what he had just said

_**FLASH BACK**_

"You are nothing Meatball Head besides a cry baby, klutz, lazy slob who does nothing but eat and play video games all day maybe you should grow up and act 16 not 3" he snarled 

"_That is the most horrible thing you have ever said to me Darien cant you just be nice for ONCE," cried Serena _

"_Well some one has to tell you the truth Meatball Head," laughed Darien, Serena just stared at the ground for a minute. As she slowly raised her head and Darien sucked in a breath of air when he saw the silent tears running down her face._

"_I hate you" she whispered, "I hate you" and ran off down the street_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"What have I done?" Darien whispered

"Sonny you made one big mistake any fool besides you two can see your mad for each other" Darien looked up and saw a old man standing before him

"Pardon?"

"That girl you had the fight with I saw the way you both were looking at each other I'm Robert by the way"

"Um Robert I think your wrong we… don't… we… cant have feelings for each other we just couldn't" said Darien

"Well chemistry happens out side a class room as well sonny and I know chemistry when I see it" said Robert

"Sure well thanks for the chat" said Darien

"I know what your thinking but the honesty of a stranger can put the spin on everything you have ever known" and with that the old man got up and slowly shuffled down the road leaving Darien quiet confused thinking about what the old man had said.


	30. 30 The Freedom Of Dreams

Number 30 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#30 The Freedom of Dreams **

**245 words**

As Darien sipped his cup of warm coffee the sound of giggling grabbed his attention. Looking around he saw Serena asleep a few seats down her blond head resting on the counter. Sighing he made his way over to wake her up as he got closer he could here Serena talking softly in her sleep Darien snickered to him self as Andrew walked up Darien whispered

"Don't wake her they say everything you say in your sleep is true"

"OK your funeral dude," said Andrew with a laugh as he leaned in to listen Darien did the same

"What you want ME to marry you…" said Serena Darien suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy

"It's so sudden did every one else know???? Oh you guys that's why you've been acting strange hehe hehe…………" laughed Serena Darien's hands suddenly clenched into a fist and his jaw mussels tightened why should he care Meatball Head was dreaming about some guy.

"What oh baby of course I will I love you" said Serena with a content sigh as Darien stormed away jealousy strong in his heart Andrew watched as Darien walked away a soft laugh was in his throat when he realised Darien was jealous of the guys Serena like… then it hit him Darien cared about Serena. Andrew was shocked when Darien was at the door he missed what Serena said next so softly that only Andrew could hear it.

"Oh Darien I love you so much"


	31. 31 Unrequited Love

Number 31 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#31 Unrequited Love**

**245 words**

As Mina walked around the streets everywhere she looked she could see couples everywhere she turned. Letting out an exasperated sigh she slowly made her way towards the arcade.

'_Why is it that __**I **__don't have anyone?'_ Mina thought '_Raye has Chad, Amy has Greg, Lita has Ken and Serena has Darien and here's me with no one' _as Mina entered the arcade she felt butterfly's in her stomach as she looked over at the counter and saw Andrew… he's her everything, her day, her night, her fantasy and her reality, her world. In Mina's point of view Andrew hung the moon and the stars. But Mina's heart sunk as it always did when she saw Andrew lean over the counter and plant a quick soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips. Picking up her pace she made her way over to her friends each girl with her respective partner.

"Hey Mina" every one said almost unanimously. Serena gripped Darien's arm when she looked into Mina's eyes. Standing up in a regal motion Serena said very softly but maturely all trace of immaturity gone from her voice

"Mina… do you need to talk?" slowly Mina nodded her head and Serena moved out of the booth and motioned for the girls to stay where they were as she and Mina made their way to the very back booth. Darien gave Serena's arm a squeeze as she left

"What just happened did Serena basically tell us we couldn't help Mina???" asked Raye anger rising in her voice

"Yes but how much older did she look and act… almost like a queen" mused Lita slightly

"Yeah but back to my earlier question" said Raye

"Well we cant hear what they are saying but we can see what's going on," said Amy watching the two 6 other pairs of eyes turned to thee scene in the booth.

"Mina is this about…." Started Serena before Mina cut her off

"Sere its not about… him" she started when but she couldn't hold the tears in any longer, silent rivers started to run down her face Serena pulled Mina into a hug "Sere why does it **hurt** so much? I-I-I LOVE him… but my heartbreaks every time I think of him with her…Sere why do I have to love him?? Oh why, why, why" sobbed Mina loudly into her friends shoulder. Her heartbreak clear to every one in the arcade… Mina was so consumed by her own pain she failed to feel someone's heartbreak at seeing her cry openly… Serena looked over at the counter and saw Andrew gripping the counter tightly with his eyes closed trying to block out his secret love's anguished sobs. His heartbreak clear to her

"Unrequited love" Serena whispered to no one in particular "causes so much pain"


	32. 32 Scent Of Roses

Number 32 Read and review. I don't know if I like this story so please review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#32 Scent of roses**

**452 words**

The day started off like any other day for Serena, she woke up late, ran out of her house screaming like a banshee about being late. School bag flying behind her. She was late to school received a detention. After her HORRIBLE day she slowly trudged her way to the crown arcade, where her communicator beeped. Getting it out of her pocket Raye's face appeared on the screen and yelled

"SERENAAAAAA YOU'RE LATE OUR MEETING STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO HURRY UP!!!!"

Before disappearing, Serena started running swerving in and out between people have suddenly she hit something hard, her face buried in a black shirt, a pair of hand went around her waist to stop her falling. Serena inhaled the unforgettable scent of roses from the shirt. Looking up she yelped and jumped a mile back

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" she whined

"OH welllllllllll excuse ME!!!" said Darien "for stopping YOU from tripping over your OWN feet"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH" said Serena as she stormed off. All through the scout meeting all Serena could think about was how Darien smelt like roses. As she walked home her watch beeped letting her know she was late for dinner. Serena started running again and for a second time that day crashed into Darien. The scent of roses again invaded her senses

"Watch it Meatball Head" said Darien

"Sorry I'm late I gotta – gotta go see ya" said Serena as she got back up and started running again the scent of roses still lingering in her nostrils. As Serena opened her front door she yelled

"Sorry I'm late the girls and I were studying"

"That's OK honey we have only just sat down" said her mother slowly Serena made her way to the table and sat down and stared to eat her tea when the doorbell rang

"Sam could you get that please" asked Ken

"Yeah dad" said Sammy as he got up from the table and opened the door,

"Uh I think its for Serena" said Sammy, Serena got up and walked to the door

"Who is it Sa……" said Serena as her eyes rested on the open door way Darien stood in the door holding her bag

"You dropped this Meatball Head" said Darien with a sigh hlding out the bag. Serena took it shyly holding it to her chest she could slightly smell Darien's rose cologne on her bag.

"Thanks ummmm see you tomorrow" said Serena as Darien started to walk down the driveway

"Bye Meatball Head" said Darien with a wave. As Serena closes the door she floated back into the dining room

"Mum"

"Yes dear"

"I think I love the scent of roses" said Serena with a dreamy smile


	33. 33 Doctor

Number 33 Read and review. I don't know if I like this story so please review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#33 Doctor**

**452 words**

As Serena tided the apron around her waist she let out a sigh, and thought to herself how she got into this predicaments. SUREEE all the Sundays, milkshakes and fries most likely didn't help. But really Andrew MUST have tallied up her tab wrong there was no WAY she racked up a $65 dollar tab with all the freebies Andrew gave her.

Serena let out another sigh,

'At leat Andrew let me work off my tab' she though as she started to clean off tables and wipe them down. As Serena went about the arcade flitting from one table to another she became lost in her own world until a familiar voice broke into her thoughts

"Meatball Head…" Serena spun around and her hand knocked over a milkshake glass sending it tumbling to the ground. The sound of the shattering glass filling the arcade.

"Ohhhhh look what you made me do!!!" sighed Serena to tired to fight as she bent down and started to pick up all the pieces of broken glass. As Serena was picking up the pieces of glass Andrew came out and asked

"What happened?"

"Well…" started Serena a sharp gasp escaped her lips there on her finger was a long line of red blood which slowly started to drip down her finger. The point of one of the pieces of glass had her blood upon it. Tears started to well in Serena's eyes and she opend her mouth to finish telling Andrew what happened when a voice cut her off

"it was my fault Drew I startled Serena and she knocked off the glass, sorry…" said Darien "can you finish here I better look at Serena's finger"

"Oh that's ok first aid box is in the staff room" said Andrew as Darien lead Serena to the staff room

"Now let the Doctor look at that" said Darien in a professional voice

'Haha you're the last Doctor I would go to" laughed Serena

"Well I'm all you got now so let me look" said Darien gently teasing her as he took her pale hand in his tanned one blood still seeping out of the wound.

Darien grabbed the first aid box and took out antiseptic and a bandaid.

"Now this is going to hurt a little OK!" said Darien softly as he got a cotton ball soaked in the antiseptic in his hand. Serena nodded her head and with out thinking grabbed Darien's free hand and held it. Darien put the antiseptic on and Serena let out a little whimper. Then quick as a flash he put a pink bandaid on it.

"There ya go Meatball Head… I think your gonna live!" said Darien with a chuckle

"Thanks" said Serena softly looking at her finger "you no on second thoughts I wouldn't mind you being my Doctor" as she walked out of the staff room leaving Darien there staring at the hand Serena had held onto still feeling her warmth on his skin.


	34. 34 The Broken Solitude of Time

Number 34 Read and review. OK this is slightly longer then my other stories but I had the need to write about Pluto and her perspective please read and review let me know yay or nay about it not entirely sure…. MWAAA love all my reviewers you rock big X's n O's to you guys…… 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#34 The Broken Solitude of Time **

**833 words**

Standing at the gates of time, the mist coiling around her dark green boots stood Sailor Pluto.

Pluto stood looking into the ever-changing future flowing in the river of time. Content with what she saw Pluto moved as always silent towards her simple throne seating her self in a regal manner, there was not a soul who would doubt she was the Mistress of Time.

The Time Staff never leaving her hand, slowly she rolled the Time Staff in her fingertips, admiring how the Garnet Orb twinkled in the limited light of her realm. Centuries later the Time Staffs mysteries were still unknown to her as it was to the past guardians of time.

Though for this particular time guardian she held an additional honour and burden of the Garnet Orb Talisman, which rested atop the Time Staff, Pluto was 1 of 3 guardians chosen to be bearers of the 3 powerful talismans.

As Pluto walked down the silent, timeless halls of her palace she thought back as she often did to the past, to both the horrors she had witnessed through out the ages and yet was unable to stop, as her duty was to guard to the gates of time and protect her princess. And to happier times, most of her happier memories focused around her friends the Sailor Scouts and her Princess.

Pluto stopped at the thought of her princess and now her Queen. Her queen both surprised and amazed Pluto, though she didn't know it now Neo-Queen Serenity would be known for eternity as the Queen of Hope and Love, she would remain a beacon for the world, her name spoken only with love and admiration by her people.

As Pluto let the though fill her with warmth the Garnet Orb glowed, in a blink of a eye all emotion was gone from her face, someone had entered her sacred realm, she pitied the Mortal or indeed the immortal who dare mess with the flow of time.

As Pluto waited for the intruder, she silently dared them to come. Silently a figure of a woman could be seen walking through the fog.

"I am the Mistress of Time, who dares enter my sacred realm? I command you show your self!" said Pluto her voice betraying her youthful face.

Slowly the mist parted and Pluto's eyes widened, she fell immediately to one knee.

"M-my Queen I-I'm sorry, I did not see this visit, had I, I assure you I would not have been so rude, please accept my apology!" stammered Pluto her eyes cast down.

Neo-Queen Serenity's face had its trademark smile on it her eyes showing only love and kindness.

"My dear DEAR Pluto please, no formalities I am still Serena!" laughed the Queen "You know the ditzy, klutzy, cry-baby is in here some where. Please arise you did not see this visit as I wished you not to, come now I have a surprise"

As Pluto slowly stood she said

"A surprise S-Serena?" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at the sound of her old name

"Yes Pluto I want you to meet some one" said the queen as she shifted a bundle Pluto failed to notice in her arms, as the Queen pulled the light pink blanket away there lay a tiny baby in the crook of her arm

"Pluto, no Trista I want you to meet Small Lady Serenity, Small Lady I want you to meet a great warrior, Sailor Pluto, but you will know her a Trista or as I call her Pluu!" said the Queen looking with the look only a mother could give at her child, then a radiant smile at Pluto herself

Pluto started at the tiny life in front of her Small Lady wouldn't have been more then 3 hours old.

"Pluu here hold her," said the Queen with a smile as she gently placed Small Lady into Pluto's arms

"Serena she beautiful… she's perfect" whispered Pluto

"Thank you Pluu, but I am afraid this isn't JUST a visit I have something very important to ask you"

"Any thing Serena"

"Well Pluu I… well Endymion and I were wondering if you would do us the honour of being Small Ladies Godmother?"

A gasp escaped Pluto's mouth and tears welled up in her eyes silently she handed Small Lady back to the Queen, not trusting her voice Pluto just nodded.

The queen understood just as Pluto knew she would taking one of Pluto's hands in her own she gave it a gentle squeeze

"Please Pluu come to the palace soon we miss you" said the Queen as she started back to the crystal palace and disappeared into the mists of Time, leaving Pluto alone again…

Pluto looked out at the vast expands of her realm a small smile appeared on her face, she wasn't alone again her Queen, no her friend had given her the most precious gift, she had given her the gift of family and Pluto knew she would never be alone again…


	35. 35 The Old Cliché

Number 35 Read and review. OK this is slightly longer then my other stories SORRY but to get across the emotions of Saturn and Pluto I had to…. please read and review let me know ok MWAAA BIG BIG love to all my reviewers you rock big X's n O's to you guys……thanks for sticking with me ;) 

**p.s in all my stories where Sailor Saturn is present I call her Heather OK just so you know… and I made this up as the final fight with ****Galaxia OK sooooo writers purgative haha MWA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#35 The Old Cliché **

**words**

As Heather watched her friends and fellow scouts fight her face was blank, no emotions showed on her face, her eyes empty, her silent anger towards her long dead Queen hidden deep within. She had been forbidden to fight by Queen Serenity when she was 1, her powers as the Mistress of death and destruction already strong. Though she was the youngest of the Sailor Scouts her soul was old, older then the Time Guardian Sailor Pluto.

Through out the centuries every where she went death and destruction followed their master, her image cast fear in the hearts of mortals, though her flesh was weak her soul was immortal, carrying with it into each of her life's the burden of death and destruction.

It was her duty to guard the souls of the dead, her kingdom's subjects made up of an eternity of dead souls. The burden that her powers presented to her was to destroy all around her, including herself as her body became the vessel for the surge of power, the raw power forcing her soul from her body and tearing her body apart.

Through out eternity the effect of her powers some were written in history books others became legends and myths. It was because of her anger that the once great city of Atlantis disappeared for eternity. Each time she preformed her duty it was a relief, for that brief moment when death met her she felt no pain, sadness, loneliness. For that brief moment she was free, only to have her soul reborn in what was to her an instant. She killed and died to stop her pain!

As Heather watched the battle around her she knew what she needed to do, willing her self to transform her clothes morphed into her Sailor outfit her Silence Glaive simmering into reality. Her eyes clear and a single emotion flashed through them, love.

As she slowly made her way into the fight she saw the broken bodies of the Sailor Scouts and the Prince littering the ground their blood soaking into the dirt, she could see their souls waiting, watching.

She followed their stares and saw a sight that made her gasp, there shaking slightly blood dripping from the many cuts and gashes on her body, the moon wand held out in front of her. A small smile appeared on the face of the solemn scout; calling on her powers she made her way over to her fighting princess.

As she approached Serena's eyes widened her horse voice echoed one word

"No"

Heather simply said

"You need me" Serena started to protest, Heather held up her hand

"Together Princess I can only weaken it _you_ will need to destroy it, I will protect you" summoning up all of her strength as the mistress of death and destruction Heather formed a protective shield around the princess and called her strongest and deadliest attack

"Silence Glaive Surprise" as the power radiated from her silence glaive the power ripped through her body. As the power hit the enemy she could feel it weaken as her soul separated from her earthly form she watched as Serena, her princess run towards her dead form tears coursing down her face. A look appeared on her face as she stood up and faced the enemy, calling out her power using every fibre of her being, the fallen scouts and the prince lending her what ever strength they had left, her lone voice rang out

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" a blinding light exploded from the moon wand hitting the enemy which let out a ear piercing scream, as Serena fell to the ground Heather could feel her life draining from her, as she made her way to her princess she heard her whispering to the crystal

"Bring us back, earth, moon, mercery, mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto… and Saturn bring us all back" the crystal glowing answering its masters wish, Heather could feel her soul being drawn to its vessel, a smile crossing her face for the first time, her duty was the old cliché of love vs pain, in the past it was pain but this time for once it was love that won.


	36. 36 Meeting the Shield's

**Number 36 read and review sorry I don't think I like this 1 let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#36 Meeting the Shield's**

**441 words**

Slowly he walked with his feet dragging along the neat stony path, his heart heavy, and the vibrant flowers in his hand feeling dead… This was how Darien felt each time he made his way to his parents. As Darien turned the corner he saw a sight that made him stop and dart quietly behind a tree, sitting in-between his parent's sat Serena with two red roses in her hands…

As Darien slid down the tree he heard Serena clear her throat

"Well Mr and Mrs Shields I though that it was about time I officially met you… it seems Darien puts it off a little hehe" started Serena her voice betraying her nervousness

"Well my name is Serena, and I am 16… I don't know if Darien's mentioned me…"

Darien softly chuckled to him self; she was practically ALL he talked about.

"Well I a pretty clumsy, though I try really hard to be a lady. I love food and magna… but I love your son the most… I live with my mum Ilene and my dad Ken along with my little brother Sammy"

Darien listened to Serena make idle preter to his parents for 20 minutes when he herd Serena say something that made his heart stop.

"the REAL meaning behind my visit, beside the fact I wanted to meet you was to let you know, not that you wouldn't is just exactly HOW much of a great man your son has become… he is a smart, driven, kind, loving man and I am so so so lucky he picked clumsy, boring, plain me out of all the girls of the world. He will change the world and make it a BETTER place for every person present and future… I just wanted you to hear that, thank you for letting me talk to you." Finished Serena her face with tears running down as she kissed each rose and gave it to its respective owner.

Slowly Darien stood up and wrapped his strong arms around her waist squeaking Serena turned around to see Darien

"I see you met my mum and dad" whispered Darien

"y-y-yes, your not mad are you?" asked Serena softly as Darien kissed away her tears he murmured

"Never, and I picked you because your loving, friendly, kind and see the best in people plus much much more"

Serena blushed,

"Do you want me to leave you with you mum and dad?" she asked

"No stay, we can talk" said Darien with a smile as they both sat down in the grass in front of his parents gravesite, the roses Serena placed earlier resting atop the tombstones.


	37. 37 A Family

Number 37 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#37 A Family**

**252 words**

Raye knelt in front of the Great Fire and started her meditation. As she stared into the monstrous red and gold flames a single bead of sweat ran down her face.

Slowly an image started to form in the flames, her eyes became wide as the image finally focused into view it was of herself with her 4 best friends in the world Serena, Lita, Amy and Mina. A toddler who could only be Serena's child tottered around to small group; the 4 reaming girls all had swollen stomachs of different degrees.

Slowly 5 men entered the vision the only one Raye was able to see clearly was Darien who walked over to Serena picking up the small child and bending down to kiss Serena. The other 4 men walked over to 1 girl their faces hidden from Raye.

Each man wrapping their arms protectively around their love resting one hand on the product of the love shared with their partner, a child growing in its mother's womb. The man who had short blond hair made his way over to Raye and wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her big belly, he softly kissed her neck Raye could fell the love shared amongst all present

"Soon my fire bird" he whispered "soon we will have our family!"

Raye snapped out of her vision tears spilling freely from her eyes, for the first time she had hope of having something she never thought she would have… she would have a family….


	38. 38 A Kiss In The Rain

Number 38 Read and review. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#38 A Kiss In The Rain**

**368 words**

As Serena ran down the wet streets she shrieked as the thunder crashed and the lightning lit up the sky. The rain seemed to poor down even harder as if the god of the sky enjoyed seeing her scared. Serena ran faster, the need to get home over powering the usual safety concerns she had.

Running through the park tears running down her face mixing with the rain Serena slipped in a patch of mud and she laded on her knees. Letting out a small whimper of pain Serena quickly jumped up ignoring the pain in her leg and let out a scream as another lightning bolt graced the sky followed quickly by the rolling thunder.

Above the thunder Serena heard someone calling out to her

"Meatball head, you should be home," said the concerned voice of Darien. Serena launched herself into his arms sobs wracking through her body. Darien rubbed her lower back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to help her calm down. When the lightning cracked and the thunder rolled again causing Serena to let out a scream and shake uncontrollably.

Darien felt her fear through their link and did the only think he could think of and brought his lips down of Serena's. Picking her up carefully in his arms Darien called upon his powers as Tuxedo Mask and jumped roof to roof until he landed out side Serena's front door a few moments later. Breaking the kiss he slowly put her down.

Together they walked into the house a note on the counter told Serena her family were gone until tomorrow lunch time. As Darien turned to leave Serena grabbed his arm

"Please stay… I'm scared" she asked softy Darien looked into her eyes, his look told her that he would. Giving Darien a pair of her dad's Pyjamas they changed then they hopped into Serena's double bed as Darien laid next to her, she snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, soon they were both falling asleep in each others arms comforted by the others presents, before Serena fell asleep last thing she thought was

'a kiss in the rain, to make all my fear go away'


	39. 39 Afternoon Ritual

Number 39 Read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#39 Afternoon Ritual **

**155 words**

As the silent blond watched his two best friends fighting like cat and dog over his coffee cup. A soft sigh scaped his lips, he wasn't blind to the looks that his friends were giving each other. The looks that went unnoticed by the other.

As the fight between Serena and Darien reached its peak, Andrew silently placed a coffee cup on the counter, and next to it a milk shake glass… 

Working silently Andrew poured strong black coffee and a thick creamy chocolate milk shake into their respective glasses 

"3… 2… 1…" Andrew said under his breath. Large hands wrapped around the coffee cup and soft pink lips wrapped around the straw of the milk shake 

"Jerk" muttered Serena

"Ditz" hissed Darien 

A soft smile appeared on Andrew's face, and single thought crossed his mind as he watched the scene in front of him

"One day they will admit they love each other…. Until then at least they have their afternoon ritual!"


	40. 40 Pain relief

Number 40 Read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#40 Pain relief **

**160 words**

Run... fast... buring... stop... NO!!

Slow... breath... think... STRIKE!!

At the last thought Serena launched herself into the air fist poised when suddenly the volleyball flew right past her fist and hit her square in the nose.

"OOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEEEE" yelled Serena holding her nose

"EXTREAM PAIN"

The girls hung their heads Mina raised one eye on the other side of the volleyball net was Darien and his friends Justin, Nate, Zach and Mal. Dairen was holding his side in slient laughter

"Come here Meatball Head" he managed to get out slowly walking towards the dividing net

Serena moved towards him

"Let me look" said Darien still containing his laughter taking a quick look he said

"Not broken... giggle brused" Serena's face started to turn red

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MY PAIN JERK" yelled Serena Darien gulped as he started to run he knew all to well Serena could pack a punch and he really didn't feel like being her pain relief


	41. 41 Flour Angels

Number 41 Read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
**

**#41 Flour Angels**

**221 words**

As Lita watched the crazy blond run around her small kitchen with various ingredients she let out a sigh

"Uh Rena, maybe you should just BUY Darien cookies." She said softly

"No Lita these will be made with love... MY love" said the blonde-haired woman

Again Lita let out a sigh as she sank down into the stool on her breakfast bar. As she was milidly amused at the blonds antics she inwardly cringed at the mess that was growing in her normally immaculate kitchen.

Serena had to big bags of flour in her hands as she started to move quickly across the kitchen Lita didn't have time to yell out her warning as Serena's foot slid a egg that had been dropped on the floor.

As if in slow motion Lita watched as the small blond fell backwards the four flying from her hand landing in twin white clouds moments after Serena' s back connected with the sticky floor.

When the flour cloud settled Lita saw Serena covered in flour giggling

"Hey Lita look"

"What Serena" Lita half growled half sighed

Slowly Serena moved her arms and legs still laughing

"Flour angels"

And the tall Amazon brunette couldn't help it as a giant smile graced her pretty face Lita joined Serena on the floor and made her own flour angel.


End file.
